The present invention relates to an improved in-car rearview mirror structure including a mirror frame seat and a mirror, wherein the upper and lower edges of the mirror frame seat are respectively formed with two grooves and two C-shaped protecting frames are mounted on two sides of the mirror. The length of the protecting frames can be adjusted according to the length of the mirror. The mirror with the protecting frames can be fitted in the grooves of the mirror frame seat to form an in-car rearview mirror. An adhesive tape is attached to the rear face of the mirror for preventing the mirror from crashing due to collision.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional in-car rearview mirror includes a mirror frame seat 1 and a mirror 2 mounted therein. The upper edge of the back of the mirror frame seat 1 is provided with two fixed claws 11 and the lower edge thereof is provided with two elastic movable claws 12 whereby these claws can clamp the original in-car relatively small rearview mirror for affixing the additional relatively large rearview mirror thereto to enlarge the rear view.
Various in-car rearview mirrors with a dimension range from 24 cm to 33 cm are available in current markets. As a result, the manufacturers often expend great cost in manufacturing the molds for producing different specifications of in-car rearview mirrors to satisfy different consumers.